sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 7
The seventh and the final season of Sons of Anarchy premiered on September 9th, 2014 on the cable network FX in the United States and will contain thirteen episodes. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller (11/13) *Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow (11/13) *Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser (11/13) *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case (11/13) *Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz (11/13) *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla (11/13) *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager (10/13) *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford (10/13) *Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson (9/13) *David Labrava as Happy Lowman (9/13) *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom (9/13) Recurring Guest Stars *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn (10/13) *Annabeth Gish as Althea Jarry (9/13) *Hayley McFarland as Brooke Putner (8/13) *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein (7/13) *Mo McRae as Tyler (7/13) *Jacob Vargas as Allesandro Montez (6/13) *April Grace as Loutreesha Haddem (5/13) *Arjay Smith as Grant McQueen (5/13) *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston (4/13) *Michael Beach as T.O. Cross (4/13) *Marilyn Manson as Ron Tully (4/13) *Ivo Nandi as Oscar El Oso Ramos (4/13) *Ron Yuan as Ryu Tom (4/13) *Mathew St. Patrick as Moses Cartwright (4/13) *Kenneth Choi as Henry Lin (3/13) *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez (3/13) *Malcolm-Jamal Warner as Sticky (3/13) *Peter Weller as Charles Barosky (3/13) *Billy Brown as August Marks (3/13) *Michael Shamus Wiles as Jury White (3/13) *Brad Carter as Leland Gruen (3/13) *Douglas Bennett as Orlin West (2/13) *Walton Goggins as Venus Van Dam (2/13) *Kim Dickens as Colette Jane (2/13) *Mackenzie Parker as Scoot (2/13) *Inbar Lavi as Winsome (2/13) Deaths *Jonathan Haddem - Shot in the head by Jax Teller. *Chris Dun - Stabbed in the head by Jax Teller. *Gib O'Leary - Shot in the head by Bobby Munson. *Renny - Shot in the chest by Chibs Telford. *Chester Kray - Shot in the back by Jax Teller. *Cane - Shot in the head by one of Leland's men. *Orlin West - Killed off screen by members of the Lin Triad. *Colette Jane - Killed off screen by members of the Lin Triad. *Kiki - Killed off screen by members of the Lin Triad. *Desmond Harnigan - Shot in the head by Charles Barosky. *Dulain - Shot in the head by T.O. Cross. *Adam Greenblatt - Impaled on a piece of glass by Jax Teller. *Jury White - Shot in the face by Jax Teller. *Bobby Munson - Shot in the head by August Marks. *Scoot - Shot in the chest numerous times by Tig Trager. *Leland Gruen - Shot in the chest by Wayne Unser. *Moses Cartwright - Shot in the head by Jax Teller. *Numerous unnamed citizens - Shot by SAMCRO or the Lin Triad. *Numerous unnamed Lin Triad members - Shot by SAMCRO. *Numerous unnamed One-Niners - Shot by SAMCRO or the Mayans. *Numerous unnamed members of Dulain's crew - Shot by SAMCRO & the Mayans. *At least 3 Aryans - Shot by members of Marks Incorporated or Jax Teller. *Numerous unnamed members of Marks Incorporated - Shot by SAMCRO or Otis & his crew. Category:Season 7 episodes